Les conséquences de l'oubli
by Lili76
Summary: Marinette est perdue. Son coeur balance, à cause d'une petite photo prise par Alya... Elle a tout oublié, mais, la preuve est là, aux yeux de tous. Impossible à nier. OS


**Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Miraculous. **

**Et puis ce matin, nous avons regardé quelques épisodes avec ma fille. Et elle m'a dit "Chiche" quand j'ai suggéré d'écrire sur Oblivio.  
Alors... Chiche, voici ce que ça a donné...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez...**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng était une adolescente parfaitement ordinaire. Elle allait au collège, et avait la tête pleine de rêves.

Elle sortait avec ses amies, et son cœur battait pour un garçon de sa classe.

Cependant, la jeune fille était bien plus que ça. Depuis de longs mois déjà, elle avait accepté la lourde responsabilité de protéger sa ville, Paris, des attaques d'un mystérieux Papillon, qui faisait pleuvoir une suite de super vilains.

Ses camarades et professeurs étaient régulièrement victimes du Papillon, se faisant akumatiser et répandant la peur sur la capitale. La moindre émotion négative - colère, chagrin, jalousie - était amplifiée et détournée pour offrir à la victime du papillon la possibilité de se venger ou d'obtenir ce qu'il convoitait.

La première fois que Marinette avait dû endosser le costume d'héroïne de Ladybug, elle ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise. Comment elle, la timide et maladroite Marinette pourrait être une fille aussi géniale et brillante que Ladybug ?

Cependant, son kwami - source de ses pouvoirs - avait su la rassurer encore et encore. Marinette avait pris confiance en elle, et elle avait accepté le rôle qui lui était dévolu. Désormais, elle était Ladybug et elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour protéger la ville et ses amis.

Par peur d'être rejetée, par timidité aussi, mais également par crainte de le mettre en danger, elle n'osait pas avouer au garçon de ses rêves ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils étaient amis, et Marinette se disait parfois qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir plus.

Adrien était si… parfait à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait rester qu'un rêve inaccessible.

Les choses seraient simples si sa vie se résumait à ça.

Son principal problème était un élément de sa double vie. Un élément… capital et particulièrement encombrant.

Parce que Ladybug, son double héroïque, n'était pas seule pour se dresser face au Papillon. Elle avait un coéquipier.

Un jeune homme de son âge, un héros tout de noir vêtu à l'humour douteux.

Chat Noir était attachant. Réellement attachant. Gentil et espiègle, il ne manquait jamais de courage et il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour protéger Ladybug.

Le petit soucis que Marinette rencontrait venait du fait que Chat Noir était un dragueur compulsif. Plus exactement, il tentait de charmer sa collègue.

Ladybug lui avait rappelé encore et encore que son cœur était pris, qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon, mais Chat Noir ne se décourageait pas.

Il soupirait encore et encore auprès d'elle, n'hésitant jamais à lui déclarer son amour absolu…

Ladybug faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle le repoussait toujours.

Sauf que personne ne savait ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Ce n'était pas les tentatives de séduction de son coéquipier - elle aurait pu s'y habituer, à force. C'était le fait que sans son amour pour Adrien, elle aurait probablement succombé depuis longtemps au félin farceur.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais au fond de son cœur, elle reconnaissait que Chat Noir était exceptionnel. Et elle pouvait bien admettre qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle laissait entendre.

Sans Adrien et ses yeux verts autour d'elle, elle se serait laissé aller dans ses bras puissants.

Ladybug pouvait bien lister une série de défauts au héros masqué, elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Elle pourrait lui confier sa vie sans la moindre hésitation, et serait prête à se jeter dans le vide pour lui.

Lorsqu'il arrivait prêt d'elle pour se battre à ses côtés, Ladybug sentait son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, et l'adrénaline déferlait dans ses veines. Elle revivait quand il était là, parce que Chat Noir lui donnait la force et le courage de se battre encore et encore.

Bien évidemment, Marinette pouvait supporter cette double vie. Elle soupirait sur Adrien, avait une double vie et dans le secret de son cœur, elle reconnaissait une place toute particulière à Chat Noir.

Son monde avait vacillé lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre le Dislocoeur. Au plus fort de la bataille, alors que Chat Noir était sous l'influence de l'akumatisé parce qu'il l'avait protégé de son corps, Ladybug s'était souvenu des paroles de Madame Bustier au sujet de l'amour plus fort que tout.

Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Elle avait attiré Chat Noir à elle, et elle l'avait embrassé.

Chat Noir était redevenu lui-même, et elle avait refusé de penser à ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Elle avait choisi d'oublier ce baiser renversant, son tout premier baiser…

Elle s'était attendue à ce que l'insupportable félin qui hantait sa vie ne profite de cet évènement pour tenter de la convaincre de réitérer l'expérience. Elle s'était attendue à des plaisanteries à n'en plus finir, à des allusions permanentes…

Mais Chat Noir n'avait pas dit un mot. Pas un seul.

Il lui avait jeté des regards brûlants, des regards pleins de questions. Il l'avait entouré d'encore plus d'attentions, se mettant volontairement en danger pour elle, à chaque instant.

Et Ladybug s'était sentie sombrer, parce que Chat Noir la regardait avec ses yeux si verts et faisait battre son cœur bien trop vite.

Ladybug s'était forcée à reprendre le cours de sa vie, ignorant Chat Noir, soupirant après Adrien, faisant taire tous ses doutes.

Il y avait eu d'autres super vilains. D'autres batailles.

Il y avait eu des occasions où elle avait eu peur pour Chat Noir. Des moments où son cœur s'était arrêté de battre à l'idée de le perdre.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette sortie scolaire à la tour Montparnasse. Alya et Nino avaient été akumatisés en Oblivio.

Ladybug ne se souvenait de rien.

Maître Fu lui avait avoué qu'elle avait été touchée par l'akumatisé, qu'elle avait oublié qui elle était et qu'elle s'était battue avec son instinct. Chat Noir était resté à ses côtés également, et il s'était battu avec la même vaillance.

Ensemble, même avec leurs mémoires effacées, ils avaient été capable de se battre ensemble en harmonie pour battre le vilain.

Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Excepté la photo qu'Alya avait prise, juste avant qu'ils ne retrouvent la mémoire.

Une photo magnifique réellement. Une photo pleine de tendresse et d'amour, où Ladybug embrassait Chat Noir, leurs mains entrelacées.

Ce n'était pas un baiser pour le sauver. C'était un baiser volontaire, renversant.

C'était un baiser plein d'amour, plein de promesses. Librement consenti.

Depuis, Marinette ne cessait de revenir sur le ladyblog, pour regarder encore et encore cette photo. Cette petite photo qui avait tout changé, qui avait retourné sa vie entière.

Parce qu'en se voyant l'embrasser ainsi, Marinette ne pouvait pas nier à quel point elle aimait Chat Noir. Sauf qu'elle aimait également Adrien.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment agir. Tikki avait beau lui répéter que tout aller s'arranger, qu'elle devait juste être patiente, Marinette ne voyait pas comment les choses pourraient aller mieux.

Son cœur était séparé en deux, et elle en souffrait terriblement.

Épuisée par les questions incessantes qu'elle se posait, Marinette se rendit sur son balcon. Regarder les toits de Paris la nuit l'apaisait, alors qu'elle s'imaginait bondir d'immeuble en immeuble. Un instant, elle fut tentée de devenir Ladybug pour s'élancer jusqu'à la tour Eiffel. Le plus célèbre monument de Paris était son endroit préféré après tout. Le symbole de sa ville, l'endroit où elle avait accepté de protéger les parisiens en endossant pour de bon le rôle de Ladybug.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire appel à Tikki pour se transformer, une silhouette sombre attira son attention au loin. Là bas, Chat Noir se promenait dans la nuit, de toit en toit, profitant visiblement d'un instant de liberté.

Marinette se figea et l'observa avec soin, captivée. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et hypnotisant alors qu'il se déplaçait avec une grâce toute féline. Face à la silhouette agile qui approchait, Marinette oublia tout le reste. A cet instant, Adrien n'avait plus d'importance, seul comptait le héros de Paris qui faisait s'emballer son cœur.

Alors qu'elle l'avait regardé approcher, Marinette sursauta presque lorsque Chat Noir se posa devant elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

Bouche bée, elle le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait la voir elle.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Je me promenais et j'ai vu de la lumière alors… je suis venu voir. Tout va bien princesse ?

Marinette sentit son cœur accélérer alors que Chat Noir la regardait avec attention, attendant une réponse. Le surnom qu'il lui donnait la faisait se sentir spéciale… au moins à ses yeux !

\- Oh… Euh… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout.

Chat Noir hocha la tête et reprit un instant son sérieux.

\- Des soucis ?

Marinette gloussa, et haussa les épaules.

\- Juste… C'est rien.

Elle aurait dû se douter que cette réponse ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité du félin. Avec un regard plein de malice, il s'installa face à elle, le menton posé sur son poing.

\- Je t'écoute Princesse. En parler à quelqu'un de neutre pourrait t'aider non ?

Marinette hésita.

La tentation était grande de se confier, même si Chat Noir était l'un de ses problèmes. Elle pouvait toujours lui parler en restant vague sur les détails. Lui demander conseil sans qu'il ne devine qu'il était concerné…

Face à son regard doux, elle craqua.

\- C'est juste… une histoire stupide. Une histoire de garçons.

Chat Noir lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

\- Oh voyons Princesse. Je suis certain qu'aucun garçon ne pourrait te résister !

Marinette grimaça, ennuyée.

\- Mais il y a deux garçons. Je… Je suis perdue.

Après un soupir, Marinette donna des détails sous le regard surpris du félin.

\- D'abord, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de ma classe. Au début, j'ai cru… Enfin, je me suis trompée sur lui. Et… Je n'arrive pas à lui parler, je bégaie bien trop parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne me rejette.

\- Oh… Un garçon de ta classe ?

\- Oui… Tu sais c'est terrible parce qu'il est toujours devant moi en classe, et quand je croise ses yeux verts… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Et je suis incapable de parler ! Il doit penser que je suis stupide…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marinette ne faisait pas attention à l'air choqué de Chat Noir. Il dévisageait la jeune fille avec une rare intensité, fasciné par ses confidences.

La jeune fille soupira, désabusée et émit un rire triste.

\- Et puis… il y a cet autre garçon. Je ne le connais pas mais… Mais je l'ai embrassé à la Tour Montparnasse. Enfin… Je ne m'en souviens pas mais Alya m'a vu. Je ne me souvenais de rien, et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je… Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que je dois faire mais je n'arrive pas à choisir.

Chat Noir écarquillait maintenant les yeux, buvant les paroles de Marinette.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille, et il l'attira dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Le félin dans cette position avait une vue plongeante sur la chambre éclairée de Marinette, et la vue de son bureau provoqua un électrochoc en lui.

Marinette avouait aimer un garçon aux yeux verts de sa classe, installé devant elle pendant les cours. Marinette avait des photos de Adrien Agreste affichées sur son mur, au dessus de son bureau.

Marinette avouait avoir embrassé un autre garçon, alors qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, à la tour Montparnasse. Marinette avait la photo de Ladybug embrassant Chat Noir sur son écran d'ordinateur, comme si elle avait été en train de regarder cette photo - prise par Alya - avant de monter sur son balcon.

Tout en caressant le dos de la jeune fille d'un geste absent, Chat Noir réfléchissait.

Marinette, douce et gentille, si volontaire, toujours prête à aider les autres. Courageuse Marinette et son regard couleur d'océan.

Marinette qu'il n'avait jamais vu en même temps que Ladybug. Quand l'une apparaissait, l'autre disparaissait.

Ladybug, forte et volontaire. Ladybug et tous ses secrets, bien cachés. Ladybug qui repoussait Chat Noir en disant aimer un autre garçon.

Le sourire de Marinette. Le sourire de Ladybug.

Le même sourire, les mêmes yeux.

Marinette était Ladybug.

Étrangement, la révélation ne choqua pas Chat Noir. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su, toujours senti. Il y avait cette connexion avec Marinette, au quotidien. Et cette complicité avec Ladybug, cette symbiose lorsqu'ils se battaient ensemble.

La seule chose qui changeait était que Chat Noir prenait conscience qu'il l'aimait entièrement. Intégralement. Ladybug et Marinette.

Il se sentait… apaisé d'avoir enfin la clé de l'énigme entourant la super-héroïne qui avait ravi son cœur.

Il serra la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur fruitée. Marinette restait dans ses bras, blottie contre lui, ne cherchant pas à se dégager de son étreinte.

Douce Marinette…

Il soupira et eut un sourire malicieux, les yeux brillants. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune fille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Et si tu t'inquiétais pour rien ? Et si ces deux garçons étaient la même personne… ma Lady ?

Marinette sursauta violemment, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dévisageait Chat Noir, au bord de la panique. Le jeune homme la tenait toujours près de lui, pour l'empêcher de fuir ce moment.

Il avait été suffisamment patient, à garder son identité secrète. Mais il aimait Ladybug et il était temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Ou dans leur cas, au jeu du chat et de la coccinelle.

Sûr de lui, il lui souriait, rassurant, et il la dévisageait avec intensité, comme s'il voulait graver chacune de ses expressions dans sa mémoire.

Marinette sembla se débattre avec sa conscience quelques instants, puis elle cessa de lutter. Elle secoua la tête, un peu choquée.

\- Comment… ?

\- Comment j'ai su ?

Marinette hocha la tête, les joues violacées, incapable de soutenir le regard vert de son coéquipier.

Avec douceur, Chat Noir leva son menton, pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

\- Tu étais près de moi depuis le début, alors que je te cherchais dans chaque fille que je croisais… Quand tu as parlé du baiser qu'Alya a vu, j'ai compris.

La jeune fille hoqueta, comprenant soudain que Chat Noir la connaissait. Et qu'elle le connaissait probablement sous le masque.

D'un coup, elle comprit.

"Et si ces deux garçons étaient la même personne"

Son teint vira à l'écarlate, et elle s'écarta d'un pas, visiblement ébranlée. Avec hésitation, elle murmura.

\- Adrien ?

Chat Noir lui offrit un clin d'œil canaille assorti d'un sourire lumineux.

\- A ton service, ma Lady.

A cet instant, Marinette fut tentée de fuir. Fuir loin, pour se terrer dans un trou de souris, pour se faire oublier. Elle avait espéré dévoiler à Adrien ses sentiments, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce cas de figure.

Si ça avait été Adrien devant elle, et non son alter ego, elle aurait probablement paniqué.

Mais c'était Chat Noir. Chat Noir, son coéquipier. Son protecteur.

Du bout de ses doigts gantés, le héros effleura sa joue, doucement, pour ne pas l'affoler.

\- Respire Marinette. Tout va bien.

Marinette ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, avant d'abdiquer.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Jamais ma Lady. Je t'ai enfin trouvée.

Avec un léger soupir, la jeune fille se laissa aller, prenant la main tendue de son chaton, et se laissant attirer contre sa poitrine.

Une nouvelle aventure s'ouvrait à eux.


End file.
